Never Give Up
by A.H.assassin
Summary: what will happen after the battle between brothers? what will they do? will Vergil take revenge or he'll become friendly again? read and find out! it's about the reboot game. hope you enjoy it. rated M and T for blood and violence...


hey everybody, this is my second English story and I hope you like it. the story sets in the end of the reboot game and well most of it is focus on Vergil. sorry if there is any grammer problems because English in not my mother language. I owe nothing and charecters belong to capcom and ninja theory. I did this with a great help of my friend,thanks a lot to her!

* * *

Hours had past of the Demons King's death, and Limbo wasn't the city it used to be: Half of the city was destroyed, buildings had collapsed, cars were ruined...and people were running for their lives because of the demons.

It was cold but a man felt the cold more, the cold glance of his brother, the cold blade that had cut deep in his heart and the cold look from a young woman who was his best friend. Even the long black coat that he was wearing couldn't warm him. The blade had pinned him down but he didn't care, he just looked at his brother's face till he felt the darkness surround him. He knew this was the end for him, but he didn't expect that this could ever happen: to be defeated by his own brother. His hand left the blade and went towards a young man who had pinned him down to have mercy for him but the man's face didn't change a bit. His short white hair was messy, eyes were blood red and his skin was pale. When he saw his merciless face, he closed his eyes in despair and waited for his end, but something got his attention.

The young woman's voice could be heard.

"Dante?..Dante, don't kill him, please?!" She said and with begging eyes she looked at him, but nothing changed. She looked at the injured brother on the ground. She couldn't forget any of his kindness because of this mistake but she was still mad at him.

"Dante, I'm begging you please stop, for me?" She tried again.

The man who she called Dante looked at her but he still had his powerful grip on the sword's hilt. Dante looked at his brother softer. He was weak and death could take him away anytime. Was this right? His anger subsided and suddenly his face changed: his hair changed into black, his eyes went from red to blue and his face became normal. When he saw his brother's state, he pulled out his sword of his chest and ended their battle.

The other brother who was on the ground coughed hard and tried to calm his breath. He knew Dante had cost him a great damage. He was defeated by his eldest brother. He was a little surprised of Dante's act. Why he didn't kill him? Why did he change from a cold heartless demon in to his kind brother? But still he had betrayed him.

on the other hand Dante was mad at him for his stupid actions. Why was he so selfish to take control of mankind? What was his purpose? But he was also his brother, his younger brother who had succeed to find him and help him to reclaim his long lost life after all this endeavor and trouble. There was nothing worse than being betrayed by his blood brother.

Dante reached his hand towards him with a little regret to help him up. but when the other brother touched his hand, a memory played in his mind: Two little boys were playing with their wooden swords and fighting each other in the mansion's garden. In that time, Dante's stamina was a lot more than him so he tapped the sword to his belly and made him to fall down to the ground. He had a wide grin on his face because of his victory but he came towards him to help him up. It is different now, he wasn't a child anymore and this was no game.

He grabbed Dante's hand and stood up but it was harder than he thought, his bloody wound was aching but still his hand was in Dante's. He was taller but with this failure he saw himself far more shorter than him. The brothers looked at eachother's blue eyes in silence to hope the other would give up till Dante broke the silence.

"The world is under my protection now, Vergil."

the girl was surprised of what he had just said and looked at the brothers. Vergil wasn't like before, his white hair was messy instead of his regular model. His face was white as snow, his stylish long black coat and his blue stripe pants were now dirty. She could see the trail of blood on his coat. Dante was like always: he was wearing his white undershirt and gray jeans with his black boots, and his long gray leather jacket was hung over his shoulders.

Vergil released his hand from Dante's and put it on his wound.

"You've chosen the wrong side. You're not human, Dante. and you never will be..." His voice was weak and he seemed upset, then he looked at the girl behind Dante. he could see both fear and sorrow in her innocent face. Maybe she wanted to join him or help him? But what she did next made him feel hate once more.

She hid herself behind his brother who was now his greatest enemy. It hurt him to see his most trusted friend and brother not with him. He saved her life, gave her a reason to live, he helped his brother to live and remember who he is and this was his answer.

How could they do this to him? Was this all for nothing? He shook his head and turned away from them and went towards his sword Yamato and Its sheath on the ground, and picked them up with difficulty. There was nothing for him to say, so he grabbed the hilt and swung the blade hard infront of him with his right hand and made a strange blue rift. He looked back at them for the last time.

"I loved you, brother..." He said with a broken voice and went towards the rift and disappeared in it with a lightning sound. Dante looked at the soil ground where Vergil was there moments ago.

For the first time he didn't know what to do or say. The girl tried to hide her hatred and held back the tears as she looked at Dante.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Kat." Dante said with grief.

She wasn't better than him either. She put her right palm on his cheek. "I know exactly who you are...you are Dante, nothing more and nothing less." She tried to comfort him but he still looked upset.

When Dante looked at her, he could see how broken she was. She had green eyes and short Brown hair with long bangs, her face had some bruises and small cuts because of the torturers that Mundus did to her. She had long dark brown boots with jean shorts. Her sweater was Brown with light blue hood and sleeves. She had thrown her left arm around her neck with bandages because of the bullet wound on her shoulder. She had received it yesterday, while she was helping Vergil to destroy those data files but she got caught. Dante blamed Vergil over this. after Dante looked at her, his eyes went towards the direction where Vergil had disappeared but this time with his blood red eyes.

* * *

A few hours later...

Slowly the sun was setting and the sky was turning red. Half of the city was gone and not habitable. People were collecting their belongings from the city ruins to wait for help and start a new life. Some of them were crying and sitting in the street and lit candles for their lost ones. Seeing this scenes made Kat cry silently. She still couldn't believe that Vergil was gone.

'Is he dead or alive?' She though while following Dante trough the streets of Limbo. They reached the safe house befor darkness.

After the Order was destroyed, there were only three of them and now Vergil was gone too. The only things remained of him was this apartment and his car. After they arrived, Dante closed the door and dropped his coat on a chair. They both sat next to eachother on the couch in the middle of room. That day was hard for them but Dante didn't want to show it so he broke the silence.

"How is your hand?"

She was silent.

"I heard you cry on the way...you two were close, right?"

Kat was surprised by the question but then again she said nothing. She tried to take off her jacket but she felt a pain hit her shoulder and made her stop.

"What are you doing? Let me help you..."

But she did not accept his help and turned away from him. She tried again but this time she hissed in pain.

"Kat, you're hurting yourself!"

She shot glare at him, "No! I can do it myself."

"What is wrong with you?!" Dante found that he had raised his voice but it was too late to take it back.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?! I'm not okay, Dante! I'm sick of that you two were trying to kill eachother! I'm sick of that you two are twins and look like eachother, you remind me of him. when I look at your eyes it's like I'm looking into his eyes! Can't you understand?!" She got up from the couch crying and went towards her room with full speed.

"Kat! Wait!" He went after her but she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Leave me alone."

Dante knew she was under a hard pressure and decided that it's the best to leave her to herself that night, so he lay on the couch and waited for sleep to come and take him away from his thoughts.

* * *

In the middle of the snow and the cold mountain, a man in black was walking with difficulty. With every step that he took , a trace was left behind him. He was out of breath and was holding his bloody chest. He used his sword as a cane to help him walk.

The small crystals of snow were sitting on his shoulders and the cold had frozen his bones yet he didn't care. The only think that was important to him was his destination. He wanted to see it again even for the last time.

In the dark night a statue appeared in the distance. It was a beautiful woman with great wings who was looking at the dark sky. Beneath it was a stone, an old grave stone with a large gap on it. There was a picture on top of the stone: a picture of a family. A beautiful red hair woman was holding a naughty boy with black hair who was smiling widely and the father of the family was holding a calm white hair boy. They seemed like a happy family but it didn't last long.

Vergil stood in front of the stone. He was out of energy and tired so he fell to his knees. With a weak breath he start speaking.

"What happened to us, father?" His voice was shaking and it was full of sorrow. "Dante-"

He was cut off with a hard cough that made blood to flow out of his mouth but he continued.

"Dante betrayed me...there is nothing left for me here." And with that he opened his coat to look at his wound. It was still bleeding. He knew that it was not going to heal. he was so tired and hurt so he fell helplessly on the stone. He couldn't feel the pain, he couldn't feel the cold wind, he couldn't hear, he couldn't move then he realized his heart wasn't working, he closed his eyes and went to the sleep of death and everything went black.

There was only one person remaining of the family: the oldest son. He saw his mother's death, he found out about his father's destruction and now he was the cause of his brother's death. The white hair brother was lying on the grave that he made for his parents in the pool of his own blood.

The snow crystals slowly came down from the dark sky and set beside his body and a deadly silence filled the mountain.

* * *

so...how was it? please leave a review, I want to know your opinionsl. should I continue? please please please!


End file.
